1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power train supporting apparatus and a method for an automotive vehicle and, particularly, relates to the power train supporting and method for supporting a power train arranged in a lateral direction with respect to a vehicular longitudinal direction (in this specification, the vehicular longitudinal direction means a vehicular forward-and-backward direction).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 9-123770 published on May 13, 1997 exemplifies a previously proposed power train supporting apparatus in which, in a case where a power train constituted by an engine and a transmission is mounted in a lateral direction with respect to a vehicular forward-and-backward direction, a plane including a principal axis of inertia passing through a weight center of the power train and a vertical line is formed, mount portions are arranged in the vicinity of this plane and at least three mount portions are arranged on upper and lower positions of an outer end of the engine and the principal axis of inertia and an upper portion of an outer end of the transmission and the principal axis of inertia.